Magie, mystères et embûches (Bienvenue à Poudlard !)
by Angelica R
Summary: [Secret à Poudlard] : Angelica Robin essaie de comprendre comment fonctionne Poudlard. Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours. Drabbles et OS explorant le jeu, son univers et ses personnages. Donc spoil du jeu, évidemment.
1. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Magie, mystères et embûches (Bienvenue à Poudlard !)

[Secret à Poudlard] : Angelica Robin essaie de comprendre comment fonctionne Poudlard. Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours. Drabbles et OS explorant le jeu, son univers et ses personnages. Donc spoil du jeu, évidemment.

 **ND'A : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas _Secret à Poudlard_ , c'est un jeu vidéo mobile dans lequel on incarne un élève faisant sa scolarité des années 1984 à 1991. Si vous voulez plus d'information, vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur le wikia français du jeu, ou tout simplement y jouer.**

 **Mon perso, Angelica Robin, est une Serdaigle, et elle est à la recherche de son frère, Jacob, qui a disparu après avoir été renvoyé de Poudlard parce qu'il recherchait des « caves maudites. » Je ne suis rendue qu'à la première année pour l'instant.**

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

« Angelica cligna des yeux, interloquée. Depuis quand Merula Snyde portait-elle une robe rose _fuchsia_ au juste ? »

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **10** **6** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Fuchsia** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **C** **ontinuité** **du jeu :** **En gros après le premier duel contre Merula.**

Aujourd'hui était une journée tout à fait normale à Poudlard.

(Enfin, aussi normale que pouvait l'être une journée dans une école de sorcellerie.)

La jeune première année, sortant de son cours de potion enseigné par le professeur Rogue (qui ne l'appréciait toujours pas par ailleurs, ça au moins, ça ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt) décida alors de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement, où se trouvaient ses amis Rowan, qui était une Serdaigle tout comme elle, ainsi que Ben qui, lui, était un Gryffondor.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus des cachots.

À la fin du cours, elle avait été retenue environ deux ou trois minutes par Rogue, qui lui avait fait de nouvelles remontrances au sujet de son duel contre Merula, advenu deux jours plus tôt.

Elle s'était retenue de lui dire que c'était la Serpentarde qui l'avait attaquée en premier, et que cette dernière passait son temps à harceler les premières années, notamment Ben Copper, un des ses amis, que Merula n'arrêtait pas de dénigrer depuis le début de l'année, et que donc, elle méritait parfaitement d'avoir été remise à sa place.

Mais ça n'aurait qu'encore plus énervé l'enseignant, qui était déjà suffisamment mécontent que Dumbledore n'ait pas accepté de les renvoyer toutes les deux de l'école pour s'être battues dans l'enceinte du collège, alors que c'était rigoureusement _interdit_.

Et Angelica n'avait aucune intention d'envenimer la situation.

De loin, elle avait vu Rowan sortir de la salle de classe et celle-ci lui avait offert un sourire d'encouragement, ce qui avait donné du courage à Angelica pour réussir à subir son sermon sans broncher.

Et, alors qu'elle apercevait enfin ses amis au loin, elle sursauta, étant confrontée à une vision tout à fait, disons... _singulière_.

Angelica cligna des yeux, interloquée.

Depuis quand Merula Snyde portait-elle une robe rose _fuchsia_ au juste ?

(Si elle avait été élève en 1995, cette vision lui aurait très certainement évoqué Dolorès Ombrage, mais par chance pour elle, cette vieille pie n'était pas encore là.)

« Bonjour Angelica ! Lança alors son « ennemie » (enfin, ennemie, ça, c'était surtout parce que Merula avait décidé de l'être, Angelica n'avait rien contre elle à la base) avec fracas et un enthousiasme certain qui mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille de la sorcière.

(Ça, en plus de la couleur étrange de sa robe, qui détonnait clairement avec... avec _tout_ , en fait.)

Pire encore que ça, elle lui _souriait_.

Et pas un minuscule sourire dans le genre rictus ironique à la Rogue, plein de suffisance ou de mépris, non, c'était un _véritable_ sourire, immense, heureux, comme aurait pu lui envoyer quelqu'un comme Penny, Rowan, ou Ben, ou même Hagrid.

L'autre fille n'était _certainement pas_ dans son état normal.

\- Hum... bonjour Merula, fit-elle avec circonspection. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.

\- Oh, parfaitement bien, je t'assure ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie ! »

Jetant un regard sur Rowan et Ben, assis sur un banc non loin d'eux, elle haussa un sourcil, les voyant avoir du mal à retenir un fou rire, et elle commença à comprendre qu'ils étaient sans doute responsables de son état.

 _Oh, vous deux, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre_...

« Et, dis-moi... Pourquoi la couleur de ta robe est comme ça ? »

La Serpentarde, si elle n'était pas non plus continuellement habillée tout en noir (du moins, pour ce qu'Angelica en savait), n'était pas vraiment habituée à porter des couleurs éclatantes, se cantonnant souvent au bleu, au vert et argent de sa maison, ou au gris, à la rigueur au rouge, dans de rares occasions.

Certainement pas au _rose fuchsia_.

L'élève haussa les épaules.

 _«_ Jel'ai changée, déclara-t-elle avec simplicité. Elle était beaucoup trop terne telle qu'elle était avant. Elle est bien mieux comme ça ! »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que tout bascula.

Ben, n'en pouvant plus, beaucoup trop amusé qu'il était par la situation, éclata alors de rire, suivit de près par Rowan.

Merula leur jeta un regard surpris, et Angelica leva les yeux au ciel, avant de craquer un sourire, amusée également qu'elle était par la situation.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Merula se comporter ainsi, à savoir comme une personne _normale_ , _sympathique_ , et c'était plutôt cocasse.

Et ça devait cesser.

Se plantant devant ses deux amis, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus en colère possible, elle lança :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait tout les deux ? Et ce que vous avez à voir là dedans ? »

A défaut d'avoir l'air de sentir coupables, les deux sorciers eurent au moins la décence d'afficher un air gêné.

« Hé bien, se lança Rowan, on avait envie de faire payer Merula.

\- Et tu n'étais pas là, donc on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'utiliser un philtre de confusion sur elle.

Angelica se figea.

\- Un QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle.

\- Et peut-être qu'on lui a fait prendre un élixir d'euphorie, aussi, ajouta Ben avec une toute petite voix. »

La sorcière se pinça fortement l'arête du nez, soufflant avec lassitude, se demandant _quand_ ses deux amis avaient pensé que c'était une _bonne_ _idée_ que d'utiliser _deux potions_ potentiellement dangereuses sur _une_ _autre_ _élève_.

Par Merlin !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient, se faire renvoyer ?

« Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez bien vérifié que ces deux potions associées ensemble n'avaient pas de mauvaises conséquences sur la personne qui les ingurgite, parce que si c'est le cas, je pense que je vais vraiment me fâcher !

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas Angelica, la rassura Rowan, le sixième année à qui nous avons demandé de préparé ces potions nous a assuré qu'elles étaient parfaitement bénignes, même ensemble, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- D'accord, très bien... Fit la Serdaigle, se calmant un peu. Mais dans ce cas-là, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire pourquoi, par Merlin, Merula porte _une robe rose fuchsia ? »_

Revigoré, Ben se mit à glousser légèrement.

« C'est parce que le philtre de confusion fait qu'elle n'est plus elle-même, et l'élixir d'euphorie lui donne envie d'avoir de la joie, du bonheur et de la vie dans son existence... D'où la robe rose fuchsia, qui n'a rien à voir avec qui elle est d'habitude. »

 _Donc le rose fuchsia ça symbolise la vie ?_

 _Première nouvelle_.

« Bien... A part nous trois, et Merula, qui sait ce qui est en train de se passer ? En dehors du sixième année, je veux dire. »

Par chance, le terrain d'entraînement était encore vide, en dehors d'eux quatre, puisqu'il n'y avait ni cours de vol, ni entraînement de Quidditch.

« Non. Et normalement, personne d'autre ne devrait venir ici dans les trente prochaines minutes. À cette heure de la journée, les entraînements n'ont pas encore commencés.

\- Bien. Combien de temps encore avant que l'effet de ces deux potions ne cesse ?

\- Dix minutes. Et connaissant Merula, elle aura trop honte d'avoir été ainsi pour le répéter à qui que ce soit. Elle préférera garder ça secret, ajouta Rowan. »

Angelica sentit alors un léger sourire monter sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas-là, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de mal à profiter du spectacle, fit-elle en s'installant à côté de ses amis qui se mirent à sourire également. »

Une fois que Merula aurait repris ses esprits, elle serait terriblement en colère, et de toute évidence, sa guerre avec Angelica continuerait de plus belle, en s'intensifiant encore plus qu'avant, mais qu'importe, après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché.


	2. Oser

Oser.

Résumé : En quatrième année, Angelica a enfin le courage d'inviter Penny Haywood à sortir avec elle à Pré-au-Lard.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la** **10** **6** **ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "** **Enfin** **". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **C** **ontinuité du jeu :** **Aucune, se passe en quatrième année, mais à part** **ça** **, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'éléments qui font référence au jeu, si ce n'est les personnages.**

Angelica était terriblement nerveuse.

Et il y avait de quoi !

On ne parlait pas d'un simple cours de sortilège avec Flitwick, ou même d'un cours de potion avec Rogue (oui, elle était toujours sa tête de turc, définitivement), on parlait d'inviter Penny Haywood à sortir à Pré-au-Lard !

Heu, ouais, dis comme ça, les enjeux paraissaient d'un seul coup beaucoup moins élevés...

Enfin bref, ce n'était pas _ça_ le plus important.

S'asseyant à la table des Serdaigles, où se trouvaient déjà Rowan et Ben, elle se força à sourire.

Ça allait bien se passer.

Il fallait qu'elle y croit, sinon elle était fichue, et elle n'allait certainement pas flancher, pas _maintenant_ !

« Salut Angelica, ça va ? Lui demanda Rowan, tout sourire.

Elle avait réussi à rapporter dix points à Serdaigle en répondant bien à une question en cours de sortilège, et Rogue ne lui avait enlevé aucun point, donc c'était une bonne journée pour elle.

Son amie hocha la tête avec distraction.

\- Oh, oui, oui, ça va...

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Tu as parlé à Penny ? Lui demanda alors Ben. »

La jeune Serdaigle sursauta avant de lui lancer un regard surpris.

« De quoi tu parles ? Fit-elle, gênée.

Ben lui lança immédiatement un regard signifiant clairement : _tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?_

Il était bien loin le jeune homme timide et peureux qu'Angelica défendait autrefois contre Merula Snyde, désormais, c'était lui qui défendait les premières années contre les autres élèves qui pouvaient les attaquer sans raison.

\- Hé bien, la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est dans trois jours, tu ne comptes pas enfin l'inviter à y aller avec toi ? »

Angelica se figea, estomaquée.

Attendez un peu...

Est-ce qu'elle était à ce point-là _prévisible_ et _transparente_ ?

Le sourire amusé et presque moqueur de Rowan le lui montrait bien.

« Une seconde Angelica... Fit celle-ci. Tu pensais vraiment que ton crush pour Penny était si insoupçonnable que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que tu étais _discrète_? Ça se voit tellement que tu craques pour elle depuis la première année. »

Oui, certes, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas censé être quelque chose _d'évident_.

Puis, elle pâlit soudainement.

Et si Penny _était déjà au courant_?

« Oui, effectivement, je comptais le lui demander aujourd'hui. Mais comment...

\- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, lui répondit son amie, du tac-au-tac. »

En voyant la Serdaigle se décomposer à vue d'œil, elle éclata de rire.

« Je plaisante... Non, c'est juste que depuis deux ou trois jours, ça se voit que tu as envie de parler seule à seule avec Penny, mais que tu n'oses pas. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'on parle de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu deviens tendue. J'en ai donc logiquement conclu que les deux éléments avaient quelque chose à voir, et que tu avais enfin décidé de te déclarer à Penny.

\- Oh... »

Et elle qui avait pensé qu'elle avait réussi à habilement dissimuler son anxiété, c'était raté.

Ça, ou bien Rowan la connaissait définitivement très bien.

 _Trop_ bien.

Ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

« Oui, ajouta Angelica, ça fait plusieurs jours que je repousse l'échéance, mais cette fois, ça y est, c'est bon, je vais le lui demander ! »

Son soudain élan de courage, digne d'une Gryffondor, fut rapidement mis à mal lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la jeune Poufsouffle venait vers eux, et elle se concentra attentivement sur _tout_ ce qui n'était _pas_ Penny Haywood, la jolie sorcière blonde qui hantait son cœur et ses pensées depuis presque quatre ans désormais, son cœur battant la chamade.

Oh, par Merlin, elle n'arriverait donc _jamais_ à enfin lui poser cette foutue question ?

Et puis, même si elle disait non, ce n'était pas un drame, elles resteraient encore amies !

Rowan leva les yeux au ciel.

Angelica était vraiment incorrigible, et si elle voulait que la situation avance, c'était à elle de prendre les choses en mains.

« Penny ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Angelica aimerait discuter seule avec toi, elle a quelque chose à te dire. De toute façon, Ben et moi on doit y aller, il faut qu'on aille parler à Mme Bibine, à propos du prochain cours de vol. »

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Ben, et le Gryffondor, comprenant la manœuvre qu'elle tentait de mettre en place, hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit, avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

Par chance, ils étaient les seuls à être assis à cette table, de ce fait, après leur départ, Angelica aurait toute latitude pour parler à Penny.

La Serdaigle était encore plus blême qu'auparavant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ?

\- Je te laisse une ouverture, ne la laisse surtout pas filer, lui fit Rowan en lui lançant un clin d'œil, ce qui n'aida en rien Angelica à se calmer. »

Certes, oui, elle voulait pouvoir parler avec Penny, mais pas comme ça, pas tout de suite, pas... enfin, pas sans être _prête_.

 _Tu ne seras jamais prête si tu repousses l'échéance encore et encore_ , lui souffla sa conscience.

Pas faux.

Perdue dans ses réflexions et sa peur grandissante, Angelica ne se rendit compte du départ de ses amis et de l'arrivée de Penny que quand celle-ci, assise en face d'elle, lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

La sœur de Jacob déglutit avec difficulté, désormais complètement muette.

D'ailleurs, comment elle était censée réussir à dire quelque chose au juste ?

« Angelica, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire exactement ?

\- Je... bafouilla-t-elle. Puis, elle se décida enfin à se lancer. Est-ce que... tu accepterais de venir... de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ? »

 _Elle va dire non,_ pensa-t-elle, terrifiée et tétanisée.

 _Elle va dire non parce qu'elle est Penny Haywood, la Poufsouffle que tout le monde aime, la surdouée en potions, celle qui sait tout sur tout le monde, celle qui est amie avec tout le monde, quelle que soit la maison._

 _Et que moi, je ne suis qu'Angelica Robin, la sœur de Jacob Robin, expulsé pour mauvaise conduite, que je ne suis que la paria de l'école, dont tout le monde attend que je finisse comme mon frère, je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne._

Puis, Penny mit fin à son attente interminable avec un autre sourire, prenant sa main avec douceur.

« Oui, Angelica, ça me plairait beaucoup de venir avec toi avec Pré-au-Lard, et de sortir avec toi. »

La jeune fille, soulagée, se permit un soupir de soulagement, et elle sourit.

Enfin !


	3. Elle est là

Elle est là.

Résumé : « Il fait nuit et elles sont là, toutes les trois, à essayer d'entrer dans une pièce fermée à clef, interdite, et à cet instant précis, sans aucune raison, Angelica réalise qu'elle aime vraiment beaucoup Penny. » Pré-Angelica/Penny et pré-femslash.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 106ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Crépuscule". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.**

 **Continuité :** **Pendant la première année, pendant la quête « ouvrir la porte mystérieuse ».** **Se passe avant l'intervention de Merula.**

Angelica avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici.

C'était de la folie et n'importe quel être censé aurait compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'elle risquait de subir le même sort que son frère, à savoir, être renvoyée.

(Et non, ce n'était certainement pas un hasard si la voix que sa conscience prenait en ce moment-même pour le lui rappeler ressemblait fortement à celle de Chester, le préfet de la maison Serdaigle.)

Mais qu'importe après tout, elle était ici pour apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Ce qui la surprenait réellement, en revanche, c'était de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette aventure.

La présence de Rowan ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup, après tout, elles avaient toutes deux sympathisé dès leur première rencontre, ce dont Angelica était toujours surprise.

Après tout, elle n'était pas du genre à se faire facilement des amis (comme Rowan, d'ailleurs, ça prouvait qu'elles s'étaient bien trouvées.), surtout depuis que son frère avait disparu, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Malgré sa réputation, Rowan avait accepté de devenir son amie, et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre son plan insensé. Et Penny... La Poufsouffle aussi avait accepté de les accompagner, malgré ses doutes, et la jeune Serdaigle n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'elle ait pu vouloir non seulement devenir son amie, mais également avoir envie de l'aider était absolument incroyable, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur alors qu'elle y repensait.

Il fait nuit et elles sont là, toutes les trois, à essayer d'entrer dans une pièce fermée à clef, interdite, et à cet instant précis, sans aucune raison, Angelica réalise qu'elle aime vraiment beaucoup Penny.

Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, qui à Poudlard n'aime pas Penny ?

(A part bien évidemment ceux qui n'aiment personne, bien entendu.

Coucou Severus et Merula !)

Elle est gentille, intelligente, attentionnée, amicale.

Elle se fiche de savoir qu'elle est Angelica Robin, la sœur du paria Jacob Robin, elle se moque du fait qu'elle puisse être folle à cause de ses visions.

Penny Haywood _l'apprécie_ , et c'est bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu espérer.

Et, alors que Penny lui sourit, prête à verser sa potion de sommeil, mélangée au lait, sur le sol pour endormir Miss Teigne et avoir accès à la pièce interdite, et que la lumière du crépuscule se pose sur elle, Angelica ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement jolie.

 _Lumineuse_ même, à proprement parler.

Elle n'est pas encore sure de savoir ce que cela veut dire, elle ne sait même pas si elle a vraiment envie de savoir.

Elle pourrait presque avoir peur.

Sauf que Penny est en train de lui sourire, et rien d'autre ne compte.


	4. Il suffit d'un rien

Il suffit d'un rien.

« Il paraît que Penny Haywood parle de toi, Angelica, lui dit Rowan. En bien, je précise. » Face à ces mots, Angelica sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre.

 **Continuité :** **Pendant la deuxième année, pendant la quête des Bizarr Sisters, quand Angelica se rend compte qu'elle aime bien Penny.** **ND'A :** **La réplique vient vraiment du jeu. C'est mignon, non, même Rowan joue les entremetteuses auprès de votre personnage** **et la shippe avec Penny ! (oui, je sais, dans le jeu c'est juste une réplique comme ça, mais bon, laissez-moi rêver, flûte !)** Parfois, la bonne humeur pendant une journée pouvait ne tenir vraiment qu'à un fil. Jusqu'à présent, la journée d'Angelica Robin n'avait pas vraiment été des plus joyeuses. Elle avait reçut une lettre de sa mère lui demandant de ne plus s'approcher des caves maudites, si elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort que son frère, Rogue avait été sur son dos pendant l'entièreté du cours de potion – ce qui était terriblement stressant, quand on sait qui il est – et pour couronner le tout, elle avait raté son sortilège de _Reducio_ en cours de sortilèges. En bref, elle était en train de passer une assez mauvaise journée. À cela, il fallait aussi ajouter que la situation n'aidait pas non plus. Merula avait fait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, à savoir, la vipère, en insinuant une nouvelle fois que Jacob ne pouvait qu'avoir été au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant sa chute, et que s'il avait disparu, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était à la recherche d'un moyen pour le faire revenir. La dispute des deux jeunes filles avait d'ailleurs faillit les mener à un autre duel, et sans la présence de la professeure McGonagall, c'est très probablement ce qu'il se serait passé. Pourtant, la semaine elle-même avait bien commencé, les membres du groupe de musique des _Bizarr_ _Sisters_ , même s'ils étaient étranges, étaient plutôt sympathiques, et jouer pendant ce concert avec eux (même si seule la magie avait permis de combler les lacunes d'Angelica en matière de musique, vu qu'elle ne savait pas jouer d'un instrument) avait été une expérience formidable. Quand le chanteur du dit-groupe lui avait demandé si il y avait un ou une de ses amis qu'elle aimait bien, elle avait hésité à répondre, préférant se taire, peu à l'aise avec l'idée de confier à un quasi-inconnu qu'elle craquait pour une de ses amies : Penny Haywood. Mais, malgré cette bonne expérience de début de semaine, la journée actuelle montrait bien que non, tout ne se déroulait pas forcément de la manière dont on l'aurait voulu. Tout ça pour dire que, à l'heure du repas du soir, Angelica n'était certainement pas à prendre avec des pincettes, chose dont Rowan se rendit compte assez rapidement. « Angelica ? - Quoi ? Répondit la jeune Serdaigle avec un ton qui faisait plus ressembler son exclamation à un grognement qu'à un véritable mot. - Est-ce que ça va ? - Oui, bien sûr, fit la sorcière avec un ton un peu plus calme cette fois, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? - Hé bien... Je crois que tu es en train de mettre en morceaux ton steak, au point même où il risque de bientôt ne plus ressembler qu'à une sorte de bouillie infâme et immangeable. » _Oh_. « Hum... oui, certes. Désolée. Tu disais ? - Rien, c'est juste que j'ai entendu quelque chose à ton sujet, quelqu'un parlait de toi. - Comment ça ? » Angelica était complètement habituée aux rumeurs, insultes et divers quolibets qui étaient dits derrière son dos, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, c'était monnaie courante pour elle, que ce soit en rapport avec elle ou avec Jacob. Il était plus rare pour elle d'entendre des choses positives à son sujet. De ce fait, elle se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. « Il paraît que Penny Haywood parle de toi, Angelica, lui dit Rowan. En bien, je précise. » Face à ces mots, Angelica sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Avec cette simple phrase, Rowan venait tout juste d'illuminer sa journée. Hormis Rowan et Ben, la jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il y avait bien Bill Weasley, qu'elle appréciait bien, mais rien de plus. Et, au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Penny. Son amie, son béguin depuis la première année, qui l'avait accompagnée avec Rowan dans sa quête des caves maudites, et le simple fait de savoir que Penny parlait d'elle _en bien_ , malgré sa mauvaise réputation, qu'elle la voyait comme une amie qui méritait qu'on se batte pour elle, suffisait à la rendre terriblement heureuse. Dans une école comme Poudlard, où les potins et les moqueries allaient bon train et pullulaient, ce genre de chose était à la fois plutôt rare et réellement appréciable. Pour la première fois de la journée, Angelica Robin se mit à sourire. La journée ne se finissait pas trop mal, en fin de compte.


	5. Mais je t'emmerde !

Mais je t'emmerde !

 **Continuité :** **Durant la quatrième année.**

 **ND'A :** **Coup de gueule personnel parce que Chester, merde quoi, va gagner des points de maison par toi-même ou va engueuler quelqu'un d'autre si t'es pas content !**

Chester pouvait vraiment être un emmerdeur de première parfois.

Apparemment, c'était inévitable à partir du moment où on devenait préfet ou préfet-en-chef de sa maison, on se transformait en personne insupportable qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de harceler ses pauvres camarades de maison pour leur demander s'ils avaient permis à leur maison de remporter des points pour la coupe des Quatre maisons.

À croire que cette compétition absurde était presque plus importante pour lui que ses propres études, un comble pour un Serdaigle.

Sérieusement, il était encore plus chiant à ce sujet qu'Olivier Dubois ne l'était à propos du Quidditch, c'est dire.

Et Angelica espérait vraiment que, si d'aventure, elle obtenait le poste de préfet à la fin de l'année, en vue de l'année suivante, elle ne deviendrait jamais aussi obsédée que lui ne l'était par le fait de rapporter des points à Serdaigle.

(Enfin, avec l'influence « néfaste » de Tulipe et Tonks sur elle, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.)

En parlant du loup...

(Enfin, de l'aigle.

Ha ha...)

Chester était là, devant elle, et Angelica attendit patiemment qu'il pose la question fatidique.

Ce qui ne rata pas, bien évidemment.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà gagné des points pour Serdaigle ? Lui demanda son préfet-en-chef. »

Okay, pour parler franchement (et de façon crue, aussi), Chester commençait vraiment à lui casser les couilles.

Angelica prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle en avait marre, sérieusement, de tout les étudiants de Serdaigle qu'il pouvait y avoir à Poudlard, il fallait toujours que ce soit _elle_ que Chester vienne réprimander à chaque fois qu'il estimait qu'elle ne rapportait pas assez de points à leur maison.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe toujours sur elle, merde !

Parce qu'elle était la sœur cadette de Jacob Robin, notoirement connu pour avoir enfreint un bon paquet de règles avant sa disparition mystérieuse ?

Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle aussi, dans sa recherche des caves maudites, elle avait causé quelques ennuis minimes à l'école, mais c'était pour la bonne cause !

Sans compter le fait qu'en dehors de ça, _elle était une bonne élève_!

En dehors de ses « expéditions » avec ses amis pour sauver l'école et les autres élèves des caves maudites, elle était relativement sage.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien Chester, s'il te plaît, juste, _arrête_! Vraiment, là, ça commence à devenir super lourd. Déjà, pour répondre à ta question complètement malvenue, inutile, répétitive et intrusive, _oui_ , j'ai effectivement rapporté des points à Serdaigle aujourd'hui. Je pourrais te retourner la question d'ailleurs, si j'étais mesquine... 20 points exactement, en cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Et je tiens aussi à te faire remarquer que je ne suis pas la seule élève de Serdaigle qui existe. Rowan elle aussi est là, et elle a rapporté 10 points à Serdaigle en cours de sortilèges. Alors, content ?

\- Heu... je oui, très bien, continue comme ça.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de « félicitations Angelica, merci de faire honneur à notre maison et de tout faire pour nous faire remporter la coupe », ou je ne sais quelle connerie ? Oh, et sois dit en passant, maintenant qu'on en parle, il y a un autre truc que tu as oublié d'évoquer.

C'est que, depuis que je suis en première année, notre maison gagne la coupe des quatre maisons _chaque année_ , et grâce à qui à ton avis ? À moi ! Ce que tu sembles avoir oublié, c'est que c'est moi qui rapporte une bonne partie des points de notre maison, donc ta question est d'autant plus chiante et énervante. En bref, arrête de me faire chier avec ça, s'il te plaît, merci, au revoir.

Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier, j'ai un devoir de potions à rendre, et je me doute bien que tu veux à tout prix éviter que Rogue ne m'enlève des points si jamais je lui rend son devoir en retard. As-tu quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? Demanda-t-elle au préfet-en-chef.

\- Hum... non, non, rien du tout...

\- Bon très bien, alors dans ce cas, je vais y aller. Ramassant ses affaires, elle se prépara à quitter le dortoir des Serdaigles, avant de se retourner vers lui une dernière fois. Ah oui, au fait, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard, le faisant baisser la tête, tout penaud. NE ME REPOSE PLUS JAMAIS CETTE FOUTUE QUESTION, C'EST CLAIR ?

\- Oui madame, fit Chester en se ramassant sur lui-même et en hochant la tête, tremblant de peur. »

Alors qu'Angelica sortait du dortoir, Rowan, qui avait assisté à la scène, éclata de rire.

Elle avait hâte d'en parler à Ben, Penny, Tulipe et Tonks...


	6. Que l'histoire ne se répète pas

Que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

[Post-canon] : Angelica et Penny assistent à la répartition, et alors que leur attention se porte sur Scorpius Malfoy, cela fait remonter quelques souvenirs à la surface. Angelica/Penny.

 **\- Défi de la collection restreinte : 4. Aucun des enfants du trio dans une fiction sur la Next-Gen.**

 **\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Serdaigle : jaune.**

Plusieurs années plus tôt (presque vingt ans en réalité), Angelica Robin n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là.

Qu'elle et Penny Haywood (sa fiancée à l'époque, sa femme aujourd'hui) se voient chacune proposer juste après la fin de la guerre un poste d'enseignante à l'école de Poudlard, celui du cours de sortilège pour la première, et celui du cours de potion pour l'autre, avait été très surprenant pour elles deux.

Mais, alors qu'elle regardait les tout petits futurs premiers années se presser les uns après les autres dans la Grande Salle, sous la lumière jaune des bougies du lustre, passant un à un sous le Choixpeau magique, elle se disait qu'elle était parfaitement satisfaite de sa situation.

Devant elle se trouvaient les enfants de pas mal de personnes qui, seulement des gamins autrefois pour certains d'entre eux, avaient participé à la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort, tout comme elle et Penny l'avaient fait.

Tout cela ne la rajeunissait pas...

En apercevant une chevelure blonde platine se détacher de toutes les autres, Angelica se surprit à sourire.

Le garçon Malfoy était repérable à des kilomètres avec sa chevelure si particulière.

Et son intuition fut confirmée quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle entendit le nom : « Scorpius Malfoy ! » résonner dans la Grande Salle.

Le petit garçon s'avança, et les murmures commencèrent à le suivre, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Angelica.

Elle connaissait cela, elle savait ce que cela faisait, que d'être jugé uniquement par rapport aux exploits ou aux méfaits des membres de sa famille, d'être seulement jugé par rapport à son _nom_.

« A ton avis, lui murmura Penny à l'oreille, qu'est-ce qui risque de plus faire jaser ? Qu'il soit réparti à Serpentard, ou qu'il ne soit _pas_ réparti à Serpentard ?

\- La deuxième proposition je pense... De toute façon, s'il va à Serpentard, les gens diront qu'il deviendra comme son père, ou une connerie comme ça. »

Étant en septième année quand Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy et tout les autres étaient arrivés à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à eux, elle savait juste que le sang-pur était un petit con et selon les autres, un mangemort en devenir, comme son père...

A force de l'entendre dire, on le devenait, forcément...

Et c'était surtout un gosse, un gosse forcé de grandir trop vite à cause de la guerre, comme tout les autres.

Elle savait ce que c'était que d'être mal vu à cause des actions d'autres, elle n'allait certainement pas mal voir Scorpius Malfoy à cause de qui était son père.

Elle n'avait jamais mal jugé Merula parce que ses parents étaient mangemorts après tout...

Et Merula, contrairement à ce que certains pensaient à l'époque, n'avait pas « mal tourné ».

Elle était conjureuse de sortilèges désormais, et apparemment, elle s'en sortait très bien.

Si elle avait été là, elle aurait très certainement dit qu'elle était tout bonnement la meilleure de tous...

Peu importe, après tout, où le jeune garçon allait être réparti.

Du moment qu'il était bien accompagné, les choses se passeraient rien, et Angelica et Penny, comme les autres professeurs, seraient là pour le guider.

Et, alors que le Choixpeau annonça un tonitruant « Serpentard », elle se surprit à penser que oui, tout irait bien.


End file.
